


Hide n' Seek

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, might get spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: new house, new neighborhood, new people and way too many little accidents(short chapters, frequent updates)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	Hide n' Seek

**Author's Note:**

> i've taken a long break from writing and posting but im back!! i decided to write this in several very short chapters so it's easier for me to write and update frequently! chapters might be 400-1000 words long (: leave your opinions it means the world to me

The house is as old as it is beautiful. And it’s also way too big for only two people to live in, but Seonghwa insisted that this was his dream house and Yunho has to admit that a big house will come in handy once they’re ready to have children. 

And the neighborhood is so calm and quiet, too. It’s a bright, beautiful day and the only noise he can hear is Seonghwa cursing as he can’t find a box with all the bathroom stuff. Yunho only chuckles fondly at his husband and clears his throat, pointing at the box that’s already in the house, with ‘ _ bathroom’  _ written in all caps on it. Seonghwa sighs and grabs a random item from the car, bringing it into the house. 

“This will take us ages,” he says, dark circles visible on his handsome face. “There’s way too many rooms to furnish and decorate.”

“And only the two of us living here. We don’t need to make every single room habitable immediately, babe,” he pulls him in for a half assed hug. “We don’t need to hurry. There’s no rush.”

“No rush?” The older man exclaims, sounding baffled. “This place is a mess, Yunho! I can’t live in a mess!” Knowing his husband, Yunho just silences his with a soft peck on his lips and goes back to the car for more stuff. He picks up a box with their bedroom stuff and leans against the car, looking at the house. For some reason it makes him a little nervous. Sure, it’s beautiful and  _ majestic  _ almost but it also gives him the creeps. It might be because the house is so old and it creaks by itself, and Yunho has never been scared of such things, but it’s just… eerie. 

With a sigh, he gets a better grip on the box and goes back inside. He finds his husband in their bedroom, putting new, clean sheets on their bed. This is going to be their first night in the house, they stayed at Seonghwa’s parents’ house for the past week, coming here only during the day to paint the walls, clean and unpack.

Once the bed is made, Yunho tackles the older man down, holding him tight by his waist. “You look beautiful, you know that?”

“Compliments won’t get you anywhere, boo, you still have to clean the bathroom,” Seonghwa laughs, kissing the top of his spouse’s nose. “But I guess some cuddling won’t hurt,” he then smiles and snuggles into the younger man’s chest, closing his eyes just for a little bit. 


End file.
